Sancta Lilium
by Miss Crossbow
Summary: Lucy was transported to the Shinobi World, but it remained unbeknownst to her how. Exploring the forest she found herself in, she met a rather interesting immortal S-rank criminal, who might change her life forever. LucyXHidan. Multi-fic. A/U. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Eyo! Long time no write. Here I am with another story. I've recently finished Elfen Lied, and of course, I cried my eyes out at the ending. But still, I thought the story and characters were all unique and well-made, and it left quite an impact on me. And then, I got a weird idea of doing a Naruto/Elfen Lied crossover with two of my favorite characters from both series. And here's the result. It's a multi-chapter ficlet, so hopefully (since I'm ill at the moment), I'll be continuing it soon. Aight, R&R, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**1. The Outsider**

A dark shadow appeared on the horizon, terrifyingly blocking the pale moonlight. Darkness that was never seen before spilled out a woman, who fell to the ground instantly. And then, like nothing ever happened, the giant dark sphere swallowed itself, and disappeared into nothing.

"Ugh…"

Brushing her fiery hair off her face, she stood up and checked her whereabouts, eyes shifting and stare blank.

"Where…Am I?" Lucy questioned out loud. But no known place came to mind. She was in a forest, and it was quite dark.

"This isn't Kamakura."

A wolf howled in the distance, creating a cool and spooky atmosphere. Thinking that standing around will do her no good, Lucy decided to go and explore a bit. This was not the world she was used to. The very air was different from the one she had home. It fazed her, but there was no way she'd remember how she got here. Though, that didn't matter much. There were humans surely, and her purpose being to slaughter them, this was the perfect opportunity for that. And truth be told, Kamakura was way too small to satisfy her everlasting intent to kill. Now she had a whole world, and by the looks of it, there was nobody to get in her way. Perfect.

Wandering about for almost an hour, Lucy got tired, feeling like walking a road to nowhere. No towns or villages were in sight, and that, slowly, started to irritate her.

"Where could they be?" she kept asking herself, but the answer seemed far away. And just when she wanted to give it up and find a place to sleep for the night, she felt a presence from nearby. Some weird energy could be sensed from the same direction. Lucy had never felt anything similar. She got closer to the presence, and suddenly, a figure leaped out from the bushes, screaming something unknown to Lucy, and it wielded a scythe. Quickly reacting, she used her vectors to swiftly block the attack. The figure jumped a few meters away, preparing for another strike.

"You got some moves there." It was a male, presumably in his twenties, and he had feisty magenta eyes. His hair was slicked back and the color of silver. He was also quite the looker, with a young, handsome face and a body covered with muscles.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked without hesitation. The man chuckled madly.

"That doesn't really matter, does it? You'll be dead soon anyway. Jashin-sama will be proud of me!" Hidan cried, before trying to land another hit to the female. But he stood no chance against her vectors, and after a few unsuccessful struggles of his, she disposed of his weapon and held him a meter off the ground, ready to rip him apart any second.

"Too bad," Lucy spoke, "It seems that your Jashin-sama won't be pleased."

The man's face curved into a furious expression.

"Shut the _fuck up_! What the fucking hell are you anyway?" he shouted, and since the vectors were gripping him by the neck, he spitted some blood on Lucy.

"I am a Diclonius. I was created to destroy humanity. Die." Her tone was calm and decisive. The vectors tightened their grips, and just when they started pulling Hidan's head up in an attempt to separate it from his body, Lucy's knees shook and she fell, burying her head in her arms.

"No…Not _you_...Not now…" she mumbled, as herself faded away and was replaced by her other personality. And that happening, the vectors backed off, releasing the silver-haired man.

"What the hell? Weren't you gonna finish me? Hmph, idiot." He teased, and kicked Lucy in the head. Falling back, she innocently gazed at him, and then happily screamed: "Nyu!" The Jashinist's magenta eyes flinched.

"Nyu, nyu!" Like an infant, the girl merrily repeated, and slowly got up.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you? Are you retarded or something?" Hidan rudely asked, rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"Nyu!" Lucy replied, and before he knew it, she glomped him and they were both rolling on the ground.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, YOU MAD BICTH! YOU WERE GONNA KILL ME A FUCKING SECOND AGO! OFF, OFF I SAID!" Hidan shouted, as Lucy rapidly tried to choke him with her hugs.

"Argh, fuck off-" as he was about to slap her, the Jashinist noticed a big, snow-white pair of horns growing out of the female's head. Finally managing to push Lucy off, Hidan took a few moments to stare at the weird abnormality.

"Are those…Real horns?" he asked, still in slight disbelief, blankly pointing at her head.

"Nyu!" Lucy said cheerfully, obviously not understanding him. He pulled his hair in anger, irritated to no extent.

"Idiot…You _are _retarded. One time you threaten to kill me, the other you're all 'nyu nyu' and you're hugging me like we're goddamn babies or something! Seriously…" The Jashinist whined, while Lucy pleasantly grinned at him. She _was _weird, like from another world, he knew it, but he still felt kind of close to her. She seemed so innocent, so fragile and childish, that he couldn't bear with himself if he left her all alone. But also, her current behavior is the complete opposite to the one a few minutes ago, where she used some Jashin-knows-which powers to kick his ass. And those weird horns…It all confused him, and he hated being confused. So he made it his goal to find out more about her. He got up and picked up his scythe, and Lucy sprang up as well.

"Fine, come with me. Can you tell me your name at least?" he questioned, trying to sound annoyed and like he doesn't care at all.

"Nyu!" Lucy replied.

"Is that all you can say? Jashin…" Hidan groaned again, and the added "I'm Hidan. Get in my way and I'll sacrifice your little baby ass, okay?"

Another 'nyu!' came from the girl's side.

"Fuck you. Let's go, Pain's gonna get pissed."

* * *

Hidan remained silent for the rest of the trip. Lucy would often stop to smell some flowers or gaze at the night sky, and each time he had to go back and tell her to snap out of it so they could journey ahead. He wasn't that sure if bringing her with him _was _a good idea anymore, but what's done is done, she knows his face now, so she's gonna follow him everywhere.

"Fucking great…" he sighed.

Soon, they reached the Akatsuki Hideout, and Hidan quickly escorted Lucy in, praying that nobody walks into them and spots them together. He guided her to his room.

"Get in! Come on!" he whispered, worriedly gazing at different directions.

"Nyu!" Lucy smiled, standing in front of the open door like a statue.

"Oh good Lord, get the hell in!" roughly pushing her in, the Jashinist slammed the door shut upon hearing a voice calling for him from nearby.

"Hey, what up! Going for a late sacrifice in the moonlight, Hidan, yeah?" Deidara teasingly asked, strangling a big grin on his face.

"Tsk! That's none of your damn business, blondie! Now get outta my face before I sacrifice _you_!" Hidan hoped this threat would drive his fellow Akatsuki away, but…

"Heh, like you'd have the balls to do that! I am a valuable member of the Akatsuki, Pain would kick you out, yeah!" the blond youngster demanded, and crossed his arms confidently. The Jashinist shrugged.

"Listen, I don't have time to deal with your stupid ass right now, I have some stuff to do. So please, fuck _off_." With that said, Hidan reached for the doorknob, and just as he wanted to turn it, Deidara laughed triumphantly.

"I see, you're scared! _Scaredy cat_!" The blond Akatsuki stuck his tongue out at the Jashinist, angering him even more.

"I'm not fucking scared, I just don't have time! I'll kick your ass tomorrow!" Hidan tried to enter his room once again, but that annoying laughter of Deidara's drove him nuts.

"Til tomorrow comes, you have enough time to make yourself scarce! Because you're a _scaredy cat_ and you know that I can blow your immortal ass up, yeah!" Deidara kept teasing him, his navy-eyes sparkling and his body hungry for a battle. And for a moment, it seemed Hidan engaged the idea of fighting his colleague.

"Why you-"

"Nyu, nyu!"

His stare quickly switched to the door, and he immediately forgot Deidara's attempts to piss him off and make him go berserk.

"Hidan! Nyu, nyu!"

The Jashinist flinched.

"She…She…My name…" His jaw slightly dropped in surprise. Half of him was glad that Lucy, or how he named her, 'Nyu' screamed his name, and the other half didn't give a rat's ass about that. Remembering that Deidara was there too, he quickly gave him the finger and ran into his room, finding a rather pleasant surprise inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chappie! I sure am fast when I'm inspired. :D Okay, I tried to picture Hidan's POV in this chap, how he sees Nyu and, well, his 'undisclosed' wishes and thoughts, aka desires about her. I hope y'all like it. Also thanks sanddrake111 for favoriting and jmfactor1 for following this story. And of course, a big, big, king-size thankies to my magnificent friends who agreed to read this and gave me positive critiques. Love 'ya, and I sincerely hope you like this chappie. ^_^ Aight, R&R, and enjoy!**

* * *

**2. Undisclosed Desires**

"What the FUUUUUCK?!"

"Nyu!"

Hidan was in disbelief once again. Lucy completely undressed herself, and her long hair was the only thing that covered her chest. She sat on Hidan's bed and greeted him with a childish grin. Jumping from the bed, she hanged herself around the Jashinist's neck. His magenta eyes widened, his breath quickened, and he was having a small nosebleed.

"Nyu! Nyu!"

She rubbed her breasts rapidly against his muscular chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

Hidan was having a hard time not to scream and pass out like a little girl. He tried to endure the temptation, it wasn't right if he did dirty stuff with her. He barely knew her, and, well, she was so innocent and basically stupid as fuck. Thus, he couldn't afford others hearing them do _it_. Pain strictly prohibited bringing any newcomers to the Hideout without his permission.

But then again, the Jashinist liked breaking the rules. This hot girl even got naked for him, what's he waiting for?

"No…Shit…" he murmured into his chin, as she touched his six packs provocatively. Each of her touches sent jolts down his spine, leaving him begging for more. Could it be possible that a stranger could affect him so much?

He felt a fire lighting up in his abdomen, and there appeared a voice in his head who persuaded him to forget about everything and focus on Nyu.

"No…Go…Away!"

Pushing her aside, Hidan shook insecurely, biting his lip and thinking if he made the right decision. He took a look at Lucy; she stared back at him confused. Brushing his fingers through his silver hair, he gazed up at the ceiling.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I don't like doing it with strangers, especially weird babes with crazy powers and horns. Seriously."

"Nyu…"

He shrugged.

"I don't care if you understand or not, that's the way it is. Gimme some time to get to know you better…Eh?"

He had a tingling feeling down his stomach. Looking down, Hidan saw a stack of pink hair. Pink hair.

"Wait."

"Nyu!"

He flinched upon the female touching him in a rather private place.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY!"

"Nyu, nyu!"

Kicking her off once more, Hidan blushed. This rather turned him on, and he was a bit ashamed to admit it.

"Fucking bitch! Asshole! What the fuck! Jashin-sama, bless me with patience…" the Jashinist spoke in monologue, and his voice was shaking and had gotten squeaky. He massaged his head, trying to calm down.

_Knock knock knock._

"Hidan!" a familiar voice called from outside.

"What the hell do you want, Kakuzu?" Hidan replied, still feeling quite startled.

"I heard you shout a moment ago. What are you doing in there?" the old geezer's voice pierced Hidan's brain like a knife.

"I'm not doing anything, now scram!"

He could hear Kakuzu mumble something from the other side.

"Alright then. But if you wake me up one more time, I'll kill you."

The Jashinist groaned.

"Yeah right, like that's gonna happen! Just leave me the fuck alone, you loaded son of a bitch!"

Hearing steps moving away from the door, Hidan sighed in relief, grasping his necklace and bringing it up to his lips, planting a small kiss on it, and murmuring a silent prayer.

"Right, I'm off to bed too." He resolved upon finishing, yawning and stretching tiredly.

"Nyu!"

The naked Diclonius hugged him yet again, and examined his amulet with great amusement.

"Jashin-sama, why are you punishing me like this?" Hidan did a facepalm, making Nyu hug him even tighter.

* * *

The night before was one of the nights when Hidan couldn't sleep because of over excitement or restlessness. And who wouldn't be excited if an attractive, nude female kept hugging him and pressing her breasts and legs against him? The Jashinist could double dare any of the Akatsuki to endure what he endured last night and keep their sanity clear. He didn't get a moment of sleep, so he didn't feel eager to do anything today.

When he woke up, Lucy was still fast asleep. She looked so elegant, and being naked, he could fully grasp the magnificence and richness of her body. Her long hair was scattered all over the bed, and at first sight, it looked like the sheets were covered in a reddish-pink substance. Her arms were relaxing on the pillow, and her legs were congregated tightly together. She only lacked wings to look like a true angel, the one they spoke of in stories and the one that amazed everyone.

Hidan looked away. He still knew nothing about this mysterious beauty. Where did she come from? Who was she really? What happened to her other 'side', the one that almost shredded him to pieces last evening? It was so unfair. He didn't even know her real name, and she knew his. She also knew exactly what to do to relieve him and satisfy him, she showed so last night. She'd stare at him with those big, adorable eyes, and he'd feel at peace.

He loved everything about her, but at the same time, he hated her. And it drove him crazy. He craved to know, he desperately craved for answers.

"Nyu!"

She had woken up and hugged him from behind, cheerful as usual, placing her arms around his bare neck. Hidan pretended that he was indifferent, while his true feelings were the complete opposite.

"You…" he whispered.

"Nyu?"

The silver-haired man clenched his fists.

"Who…Who the hell are you?" he grabbed her hand firmly, so firmly that she flinched.

"Tell me, what's your real name? Your true origin? What's up with the other 'you'? Tell me." He continued tightening his grip. She tried to pull back, but he was stronger than her.

"Nyu…" her red eyes, were watery. The Jashinist growled.

"Don't fucking '_nyu nyu_' me, you bitch! Answer me! What the hell are you? Why are you such a damn baby? Come on!" he turned back to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her menacingly. He needed to know.

"Nyu! Hidan! Hidan! Nyu!"

The Akatsuki's eyes widened. He released her from his grip, watching tears pour down her cheeks. Why the devil did he do this to her? It wasn't her fault that she couldn't tell him, and besides, it wasn't exactly his business to put his nose into her life.

"Nyu, I…Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to…Do that." Hidan spoke in the most gentle manner he possessed. She looked up at him, her cleavage and body completely exposed. It made the Jashinist a little uncomfortable, but he managed to keep his cool.

"Hey…Bloody stop already, you crybaby." He demanded, but she still kept sobbing, giving him even more grief.

"Geez…" Hidan wiped the tears off of Nyu's face. But he did it in such a gentle, careful way, like he was handling something very valuable, like a diamond. She immediately cheered up, and seemed quite pleased with his behavior, so she gifted him another of her hugs.

"Nyu, nyu! Hidan!"

Every time she said his name, Hidan felt like he was struck by lightning. He would paralyze and get so confused that, for a brief moment, he'd forget his own name and purpose. And every time she'd touch him, he felt blessed.

"Hidan!"

"Hm?" the Jashinist fell out of his thoughts, and then realized his partner could out for him with a peaky voice.

"What, Kakuzu?" he answered.

"It's past noon, and you're still not up! You're also late for the meeting, Pain just sent me to retrieve you. I wouldn't have come if I didn't have to." Kakuzu explained and was obviously annoyed.

"Fuck…" Hidan murmured under his breath, jaded.

"Nyu?" asked Lucy, afraid that he would get angry with her again.

"Nyu, I have to go now. Whatever you do, just be quiet and don't touch _anything_. Alright?" Hidan instructed, getting up from the bed, separating from Nyu's touch.

"Nyu, nyu!" she repeated in a saddened tone, sniffing.

"Please, don't make this harder than it actually is. Here." He reached for the blanket and seated it on her, lying her down into the bed.

"Hidan! Get your lazy ass out here, now!" Kakuzu was getting impatient.

"Okay, I'm coming, you bastard!" Hidan said back, and took off his necklace.

"Here, take this as evidence that I'll come back," placing it next to her head, he added, "Now hush."

Throwing on his Akatsuki cloak in a matter of seconds, Hidan stormed out of his room, blessing his partner with a hateful look.

"Damn, what took you so long?" Kakuzu asked critically.

Sighing deeply, his stare lost, and his mind still in the room with Nyu, the Jashinist finally replied: "Nothing, I officially became a pussy, that's all."

The old man gave him a curious look.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Eyo! To all of those who took a liking to this, I'm very sorry that I couldn't post the chapter during the weekend as I promised, I was quite busy, and I doubt a new chapter will be out any time soon (due to school and Assassin's Creed. The game simply rules, sooorryy! xD). Anyway, I tried working on Nyu's POV here, there's some of Hidan's too. Also the story starts to unfold, aka shit starts happening. xD And if anybody has complaints on the matter, some may say that they're 'falling in love' a little too fast. But I think that love, as many other things in life (feelings in particular), occur instantly and without a warning. But that's clearly my opinion, and if you disagree, don't read this, I doubt you'd like it. Anyway, R&R, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**3. Bittersweet Symphony**

Hidan and Kakuzu quickly reached the location of the meeting. All the members were present and each was settled on their respective place on the Demonic Statue Of Outer Pain. The Zombie Combo took their places now as well, and silence resented until the Leader finally decided to break it.

"Welcome, all of you. I'm glad we're finally able to hold this meeting. For a long time now I've been wanting to make a rather important announcement. We shall take on a new mission. As you can presume, it'll be catching a Jinchuuriki, and this time, it's Han, the Five Tails' Jinchuuriki from Iwagakure. I must warn you that he is equipped with a sort of special armor which-"

"Yeah yeah, cut the crap and tell us who's gonna do it."

All eyes were focused on Hidan now. Even Deidara, as insolent as he was, could never manage to cut Pain off as the Jashinist often did. But for the sake of the organization, and for the sake of his own, mostly hidden goals, Pain had to adapt and pretend to tolerate Hidan's acts and words, because he was a powerful shinobi and a good development to them. Thus, he was immortal, so even if Pain were to tear him apart, he'd still be able to complain and insult.

"…Which could make up a problem for some of you." The Leader continued as if he was never interrupted. A few of the Akatsuki found it all kind of amusing, such as Kisame, who barely managed to sustain the laughter and kept grinning like a fool.

"As Hidan pointed out earlier," the orange-haired man threw a 'pleasant' look at the Jashinist, "I've to tell you who shall take up this task. It'll be Kakuzu and Hidan."

The duo nodded in approval, although anger coiled up in Hidan. He knew this was supposed to be some kind of punishment for his behavior, and that only resulted in a greater desire to slaughter this pathetic excuse for a leader. Also, he'll have to leave Nyu all alone, and who knows what might happen if they discover her.

And as Hidan's mind raced and his blood boiled, Pain explained that Han has a big bounty on his head and that it would be amazing if they'd manage to hand him in on an exchange point and collect the bounty. Kakuzu immediately agreed and promised to do it.

"You partnered me with this idiot so it'd be easier for me to hunt down the bounties. When I'm through with them, they usually cannot be recognized and all goes to waste." He confessed, piercing his partner with his sharp verdant eyes.

"Fuck you both! Who gives a shit about money anyway, why the hell do you need it? Isn't it enough to enjoy the thrill that is given to you by a fight? I don't see any damn value in collecting those bounties or whatever the fuck." Brushing through his silver-hair, the Jashinist demanded. All of this clashed with his ideals, and he wasn't one of those peaceful tolerating pussies who could let others have different opinions. No, he had to convince them otherwise then and there and if they refused, he'd sacrifice them to his Lord, because his Lord was the only light in his life, the only thing that gave him a purpose.

"As an organization, we need to manage our funds. Otherwise, we couldn't pay the travelling and other kinds of bills." Konan interfered, eager to set things right and stop the fight.

"Yeah, well, I'm staying out of it. Once I'm done with the mission, I'm returning to this shithole on my own. Kakuzu can go fuck himself, I don't give a rat's ass." Hidan decided to end it with this, as he was impatient to go back and check up on Nyu. He jumped off his finger and rushed out, not even bothering to wait for the end of the meeting. Finally reaching the door of his room, he literally grabbed the doorknob to stop and almost broke it while turning it.

"Nyu, I'm ba-"

He was greeted by a silent, empty room.

"Nyu?"

* * *

She stood upon a cliff and spent time in sightseeing and sunbathing. The weather was beautiful, not too hot, and not too cold. The wind blew into her face, as she walked around with a happy smile, mind unchained and free. All in all, Nyu quite enjoyed the fresh air, after breaking out of the stifling, lonely room the man she met a day ago left her in, completely alone. And loneliness and being caged were some of the things this side of Lucy disliked, so she ran out of the Hideout as soon as she got the chance and here she is now, free as a bird.

Suddenly, she spotted a small lake just down the hill. The water was clear and the bottom was visible even at distance. The wind made small waves which splashed and battled among one another, breaking and dissolving onto the dry shore.

Bath-loving as she was, Nyu instantly desired to go for a swim and relax. She clumsily ran down the grassy hill, avoiding rocks and barely managing not to slip. Reaching the bottom, she made her way to the lake, quickly took off her clothes (which wasn't really a problem for her), and splashed right into the water.

Swimming and diving, exploring the clear, light ground and picking up pebbles, Nyu took the time to think about the man who found her out in the forest in the middle of the night and allowed her to follow him and literally took custody of her, giving her a warm bed to sleep in and keeping her company. What kind of man was he really? What were his plans for the future? She wasn't quite sure, but he cared, and that seemed as all that mattered. Deep down though, Nyu felt insecure, and he didn't exactly give out much trust to her, and she wanted to run away. But even deeper down inside, the way he caressed her and handled her, and the soft, sweet way he talked when he wasn't angry...She thought it'd be unfair if she left him so suddenly. He didn't deserve it, after all.

A fluffy flower, with a soft pink tint, fell down from the near cherry tree and fell on Lucy's head. She stared at it curiously, and thought of a certain thing. The way this flower came to her, was the same way she came to Hidan; without a warning, so suddenly, they found each other, and from the looks in his eyes she could tell that he cared, even if he tried to hide it or deny it.

Nyu smiled to herself.

* * *

"Ah, goddamn shit! Where the hell could she be? Did she go outside?"

"Who?"

"It's none of your fucking business!"

Kakuzu blessed Hidan with yet another curious look.

"What the hell is wrong with you lately?" he asked, watching the Jashinist 'dig' through his own room.

"That's none of your business either!" Hidan spouted back. His stomach was twirling, and he had a feeling that he was trying to find a needle in the haystack, and he didn't find it pleasant one bit.

"Alright, at least get out of my damn room." Kakuzu slowly started losing temper, and Hidan, who apparently knew what happened when his partner went berserk, agreed to evade trouble for once, because he didn't have the time to fight at the moment. He rushed outside, thinking of Nyu's current whereabouts.

Wandering about with no goal, he saw the Hideout exit, and it being left open for a bit, it finally occurred to him.

"Oh fuck me..." Hidan facepalmed himself, desperately begging his Lord that Nyu didn't go too far away. Storming outside, the Jashinist ran onto a cliff, the same one where Nyu stood and enjoyed the blissful views. He looked left, and right, and up, and down, and left, and right, and...

"Nyu!"

He winced. Was that just...?

"Nyu! Nyu!"

Hidan clearly saw her waving at him. She had a big, pleasant grin on her face, and she was...Well, er...Naked. Again.

Trying to sustain a nosebleed, the Jashinist climbed down the hill, making his way to the lake's shore. Gazing at a happy Nyu for a moment, he sighed, preparing to snap.

"Why the fucking HELL did you wander out?! Do you know how fucking worried I was?!"

Surprisingly to Hidan, Lucy kept smiling, and even hugged him in response. It was little to say that it was unexpected. But he liked it nonetheless.

"Sorry...Didn't mean to..." He almost whispered, but said it loud enough for Nyu to hear. As she rested her head in the pit of his neck, he felt one of her horns touch him gently on the chin. He kept his cool, but he still found it disturbing. Was it possible for a mere human being to have such abnormalities? It was too weird. But then again, he kept forgetting of what happened on the night they met. She wasn't that ordinary...

"Nyu!"

Lucy's sudden shout cut his train of thoughts. Petting her head, he stepped away and pointed towards the Hideout.

"Let's go back inside."

_Pierce!_

Hidan felt throbbing pain through his chest. Blood spurted out of the wound, as a kunai flew straight through his heart. Nyu exclaimed frantically.

"What the-" The Jashinist couldn't finish his sentence, for a few ANBU Black Oops appeared before him.

"We finally found you...Akatsuki." One of them declared. As the words reached Hidan's ears, he immediately lost his temper.

"You pathetic, desperate sons of bitches!" He spilled in response, coughing some blood. Each of the ANBU flinched; how could it be possible that a man survived a clear pierce through the heart?

"You seem to have some extraordinary powers," one of them said, staring straight at the Jashinist, "Akatsuki. Still, it is our duty to take you down."

A pair of the said locked on Nyu, and quickly trapped her, disappearing away.

"Fuck! Nyu-"

"We will be taking hostage of her. You should worry for yourself." The one with the bird mask, who seemed to be the leader of the platoon, said. Hidan lied his head down, inhaling and exhaling quickly. He knew what he was supposed to do.

He grinned devilishly. The ANBU could feel his chakra raise with immense speed.

"Now, you surely think you have me trapped like a mouse here, don't you? Well..." The magenta-eyed Akatsuki reached for a hidden pike. The oops took a steady stance.

"God will smite heathens ignorant to the pain of others."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Eyo! I'm sorry for the delays I keep making, but it's required if I want to keep my grades good and my mom satisfied (with them). ^^" Though, you can expect more frequent updates now that I've finally finished AC, and don't plan on getting the second part soon. So I guess that's a yay for the story! xD As for this chappie, I'll admit that I could've written more, but best not to rush too much out of it and let the story unfold slowly. Lucy finally 'awakens', while Hidan lifelessly runs to her side, curious of what happened. No POVs or that kinda stuffs here. Yup. Also, a big, big, big, big...*three days later*...big, big, big, king-size thanks to KuroTenshiShiroTenshi and Bloodshot111 for further encouraging me to write this! I can't thank you enough, you both rule, and I sincerely hope you enjoy this chap as you did the previous ones! Aight then, R&R, and enjoy! :)**

**P.S. Oh yeah, and in case somebody doesn't know, a kekkei genkai is a special ability shinobi either inherit from a certain bloodline (like the eye techniques, for example), and kinjutsu can be referred to as 'forbidden techniques'. That's all. Go read now. Shoo.**

* * *

**4. Squirming**

"Y'know, I don't usually forgive my enemies and let them go. But…"

The ANBU's eyes shifted, as the Jashinist's smile crept up once again.

"I'm not gonna make an exception with you fuckers either!"

With that said, Hidan charged forward at the black oops, and they were more than prepared to counter him. He made his first strike on the leader, as a sign of pure confidence in victory.

"You seem to be quite the humorist, Akatsuki." The said muttered with a sarcastic tone. Crashing a blade onto the Jashinist's pike, the bird-masked leader retreated, letting his three companions attack instead. Hidan felt humiliated by this act.

"While you're a coward, ANBU scum." He spoke back angrily, dodging the attacks successfully, even managing to cut down one of the ANBU precisely on the neck, making him fall back, instantly dead. Hidan clenched his teeth.

"Normally, this isn't my true style; I'm to sacrifice these bastards to Jashin-sama. But Nyu…I have to hurry."

He blocked an incoming kunai.

"Your combat up to now was surely impressive, Akatsuki. Not the usual weapon, but effective nonetheless." The leader complimented, as his comrades stared fearfully at their fallen friend. Hidan chuckled.

"Don't you dare underestimate me! You'll meet your death in this fight! May the Lord justify your spirit, as your corpse hits the dirt and your soul lays to waste! Pray for a quick, painless death, and the will of the merciful might grant your wishes!" Hidan's speech was so sermonizing, so certain and divine, yet spoken in a vengeful, venomous fashion, as if it was meant to scare more than preach. Each time his lips formed in a manner to speak out his Lord's name, the Jashinist's body shivered in satisfaction. It used to be the only thing that lit his way, the only thing he came to rely on. And here, he came to show the heathens the full impact of it once more.

"Nyu, I beg you, linger a little longer…I'll come for you, I promise."

The sky drifted to an ill shade of blue, as Hidan rushed at his foes, pike and fists ready.

* * *

"Nyu, nyu!"

"Argh, just shut up! What the hell is wrong with you anyway?"

The ANBU guard was getting annoyed by Lucy's constant pleas for freedom. He rubbed his head sorely.

"Nyu!"

Her eyes were now watery, and he noticed. Hearing her cry would be the last thing he needed.

"Hey, look, just calm down." He took off his mask and stood up to face her. She was beautiful, yet there was something that was driving him away from her. Well, he kind of knew what it was: the horns. What was up with that? He'd never seen anything alike before. It was strange even for an abnormality. Was it, perhaps, a sign of an unknown kekkei genkai? Or a kinjutsu that cannot be deactivated? He didn't know, but he kept a two meter distance, kunai at the ready, just in case.

Nyu, on the other hand, observed his face curiously. His chestnut eyes were staring directly towards her. As usual, she didn't even try to cover herself, so he gave her a travel blanket to wear until his companions return. At least he hoped they'd return.

"That Akatsuki guy, he isn't ordinary. Then again, which one of them is? Still, I sincerely hope they can make it. Also…What was this girl doing with him? An organization like that would love to equip as many powerful members as it can." He smiled politely at the pink-haired girl, trying to hide the thoughts he was having.

"Nyu!" Lucy exclaimed suddenly, seeing something shine out of the ANBU's pocket. As he saw her pointing in the said direction, the man smiled and pulled it out. It was a small pocket-knife, the one you'd use for peeling a potato or such.

"A momento from my grandpa. He entrusted me with it, in hopes that I wouldn't make any use of it. He wanted me to become a strong, famous ninja, known and feared by all. Instead, I'm working under superiors, hiding in the shadows, counting down days to retirement." The ANBU spoke melancholically, gazing at the small knife with sorrow and grief. Nyu, as curious as she was, bounced it out of his hand, exploring each of its bit with care. It was quite old, and it seemed the blade would fall out of its hilt at any time.

_Zip_.

Lucy made it happen. In a second, the rusty piece of steel met the ground with a soft _clang_, as Nyu stared back at the guard pleasantly, expecting a hug. But he seemed to be more than furious with he latest act.

"Y-You...What the...?"

The ANBU stared down with disbelief. And before Lucy could react, he punched her straight in the cheek, making them both fall.

"You insolent-"

_Smack._

"Little-"

_Kick._

"Bitch!"

Blood came down Nyu's forehead and painted her face and neck, mixing itself with her hair and eyebrows. She was seriously crying, gazing back at the ANBU with fright. He was breathing heavily but sturdily, as if he had just begun.

"How...How could you?"

_Slap._

"Nyu!"

His lips shook in anger at her wail.

"You dare call out after you've ruined the only part of grandpa I had left?! Why you-" He moved in for another glorious hit, but suddenly, his hand was stopped by something invisible. He looked up at it.

"What the-"

His other arm was lifted as well. He moved his head back at Lucy; innocence had now long left her eyes. She stared back coldly and somewhat dully, completely ignorant to the life-worth fluid that was spilling out of her head like water.

"I..." she spoke.

Within a few moments, the ANBU's head was departed from his body.

"...Blanked out again."

* * *

During that time, Hidan assaulted the Konoha's elite. Apparently, the leader appeared to be a bit too arrogant and let his guard down frequently, so it wasn't much of a task to take him down. Must've been one of those smartass newbies who got in through an inner link, the Jashinist thought as he pierced his heart for the third time, dealing a final blow to the platoon leader.

He walked out of the holy symbol he drew with his own feisty blood. Taking a moment to mumble a prayer, he ran off, with a glowing feeling of dread in his stomach.

"I hope she's okay. She must be okay." He kept telling to himself, "And even if they try to do something to her, well...She has _those things _to protect herself. Yeah."

He wondered excitedly of the sight he'll witness when he finally reaches Nyu's location.

* * *

Lucy stood up slowly, brushing the hair off her face and wiping the blood off her eyelids to regain sight. She ruthlessly kicked the dead ANBU's corpse away; his head rolled to a tree and stopped there, eyes still clear and almost alive, like a mannequin.

She rubbed her forehead. A sharp pain throbbed her neck and head, as she silently breathed in and out. She felt as though her brain was dancing a tango inside her skull, refusing to calm down and let her be. What had she been doing up to this point? What the devil happened? Failing to remember, Lucy closed her eyes, letting her other senses be on their maximum. She smelled; the light, fresh wind blew into her face. She focused on her ears; birds sang happily around her, small mammals and insects were passing by fluently. She opened her eyes again. A squirrel was sitting by the corpse, examining the red liquid that came out of it and watered the once green grass.

Lucy glared at it. This squirrel reminded her of the people from her hometown, who often liked messing into other people's business and enjoyed correcting what they thought was wrong. It reminded her of the children who used to bully her while she was in school. That is, until she finally stood up for herself and killed every last of them. And then, there was Kouta...

She shivered, rubbing her head once more at the memory of a boy she held dear.

Footsteps could be heard from behind. She turned around, facing a silver-haired magenta-eyed man running towards her from a distance.

"Hey, Nyu! I'm coming! Are you okay?!"

She stared at him curiously. Her vectors wandered out, prepared, as she widened her fiery eyes in a dark manner.


End file.
